The Contest
by wont kill will
Summary: Halts bird died will anyone be able to cheer him up or will they regret trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all it's me! ****{ ****ducks to avoid rotten cheese being thrown****} **** what it hasn't been that long since I wrote neat writing so what are you doing throwing cheese? Leave your answers in the reviews so while I'm on the subject of reviews please R'N'R!**

" Thank you all for coming to this meeting I assume we all know why we are here do we"? said Will anxiously.

"Yes" the way Will's close friends and acquaintances' said this sounded menacing in a certain way.

"I have been sent on a mission that involves Halt quite directly" said Will.

Gilan cut him off by saying "Will we all know that Halt has been quite sad since his rude swearing pet bird died".

"Thankyou Gil' for that interruption but yes Halt has been quite sad that is why I propose a competition to see who can get Halt to chuckle meaningfully and not sarcastically within the next 48 hrs" said Will with heavy sarcasm.

"What that's impossible Will " said Alyss .

Followed by a loud agreement from Arald, Gilan, Pauline, and Horace.

" No its not I have heard Halt chuckle before and it won't be easy so without further ado let the jokes begin said Will rushing out to Tug and galloping as fast as he could back to Halts' cabin closely followed by the others .


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think? What bad puns should I put in leave your answers in the reviews . R'N'R .**

Will rushed into the cabin and said to Halt " Halt there are some people here to see you".

"Of course there is I heard all that racket from miles away you blithering idiot" Halt said .

Gil' was the first to enter since he had a Ranger horse and he followed Will side by side .

"So what are you doing anyway" Halt said as Gilan produced some ropes from behind his back grinning sort of menacingly.

{Halt struggles }" If you don't let me go I will tan your backside so much your children's children will feel it !" Halt said as Gil' tied him to a chair.

"Very funny Halt said Gil' then he yelled let the contest begin!"

The first to enter was Horace "Hi Halt guess what"

"What"? Said Halt annoyed as ever.

" why did the chicken cross the road"? said Horace .

"look Horace I don't know are you going to tell me or are going to stand there mouth agape looking like a plump chicken." Said Halt

Horace brave as ever went in for another joke "three guys are on a desert island they find a bottle a genie pops out and says he will grant them 3 wishes the first guy says I wish to be home so does the next one they go off the genie said only you now he says I'm lonely I wish my friends were back.

_**Well there I've done1 chapter p.s I don't own rangers apprentice.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own R.A!(unfortunately) sorry I haven't updated but I just got off school so I will update a.s.a.p in the holidays. I mean no offence for the jokes.**

Halt was a mess he had jokes told to him, people had pulled "funny faces" at him but the worst was yet to come. The gathering was just around the corner so Halt, Will and Gilan were riding to the gathering when Will and Gil' started to crack jokes they were bad the corniest jokes on the planet.

"Oh come on Halt just a few more" said Will pleadingly. "NO "said Halt shaking his fist. He wanted to beat them both and kick then into the next fiefdom but he couldn't he was tied to his own horse! "Come on Will I mean it's not like I will run away or anything right "said Halt with a persuading tone.

"Well I could let you off for a few minutes" Will said carefully before Gilan nearly killed him. "NO WILL" Gil said as Will attempted to loosen Gilan's reef knots.

The trio finally arrived at the gathering and word spread about the contest. All of the rangers had gathered in a straight line ready to tell Halt the funniest jokes in their arsenals. The jokes that were told were funny, corny, dirty and downright weird.

A massive amount were blonde jokes such as: Q. why did the blonde tiptoe past the medicine cabinet? A. so she wouldn't wake the sleeping pills, Q. how do blonde brain cells die? A. alone, Q. what do you call a blonde with two brain cells? A. pregnant. The jokes were endless and pointless until it was Crowley's turn. John ordered a pizza and the waitress asked:

- Should I cut it in six or twelve pieces?

- Six, please. I could never eat twelve pieces.

Halt could hardly contain his laughter and Crowley won the contest.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I was really busy! Please review and give me more ideas for my next story**


End file.
